Dis pourquoi il faut pas tuer les moldus?
by Ereshkigal
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même...Les questionnements de quatre des grands protagonistes sur la morale...et les conclusions auxquelles ils arrivent...un peu strange...


**Auteur: Ereshkigal**

**E-mail: voir profil**

**Note: Voilà une mini fiction sur Harry Potter, elle seras en deux parties, plus vraisemblablement une séquelle. C'est pour mon chéri, vu que demain ça fera deux mois qu'on est ensemble ( qui c'est qui a marmonné: C'est un record? J'ai entendu!!!) Valà, j'espère que le côté angst et pas marrant le dérangeront pas...ouin!!!**

**Disclaimer: Eresh':%marmonne%**

**Harry, Voldy, Sev& Draco: On a pas bien entendu...**

**Eresh': %gromelle% on..a..a..m**

**Harry Voldy, Sev'& Draco: Quoi?**

**Eresh': Sont pas à moi!!! Tout à JKR...Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! %cours pleurer sur son canard en peluche%**

**Note 2: euh, fic un peu bizarre...vous êtes prévenus...**

* * *

****

**Dis pourquoi il faut pas tuer les moldus?(1/2)**

_**Tom**_

Tom ouvrit doucement des yeux embués, il avait encore fait ce rêve, cet horrible rêve de lui en train de massacrer des tas de gens... Comment étais-ce possible, il ne voulait de mal à personne!!! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi il fallait qu'il voie ça? Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier? Des sorciers, des moldus, il les tuait, c'était affreux.

Le garçonnet se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans son lit. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait? Et pourquoi il avait ces visions?

Ah oui Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'ils avaient un don de Yumémi dans la famille...Des gens qui voient leur avenir...Donc il allait tuer ces gens? Pourquoi? Il se remit à pleurer doucement. Puis il se leva pour aller se préparer en oubliant dans son lit ses chagrins...on lui avait dit qu'il était le descendant d'une grande famille...Il se demandait toujours ce que ça pouvait signifier et pourquoi ces rêves le hantaient.

Tom ouvrit les yeux, s'étira langoureusement, se passa une main des les cheveux puis se leva, encore ces rêves, mais grâce à un sort il arrivait désormais à les contrôler convenablement, pire il avait commencé à y rentrer pour s'amuser. Il cacha son journal sous son oreiller, puis partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir le préfet de sa maison pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir Dumbledore et que par conséquent il ne pourrait pas assister à son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... Berk c'était de toute manière inutile puisqu'il avait tout appris en autodidacte... Aujourd'hui il lui faudrait poser une très grande question à Albus Dumbledore...

Tom entra dans le bureau du directeur la tête haute, ses seize ans lui donnant l'assurance de pourvoir dominer le monde. Il pris place et déclina l'offre du thé. Après quelques civilités parfaitement maîtrisées, il en vint à ses questions. Celle qui allait peut-être tout changer...

- Professeur?

- Oui Tom?

- Je me demandais depuis longtemps, les moldus nous sont inférieurs non?

- Bien pas vraiment Tom, disons qu'il ne possèdent pas certaine, hum, capacités, mais qu'il pallient à cela par une incomparable ingéniosité...

- Si un moldu malgré son ingéniosité venait à se battre avec un sorcier, le sorcier gagnerai, n'est-ce pas?

- Effectivement, c'est tout a fait probable...

- Plutôt sûr...

- Certes...

- Les humains nous sont donc inférieurs non?

- Oui on peut considérer la question sous cet angle, Tom, nous avons l'avantage de la force des capacités...

- Les humains qui plus est sont aveugles, il ont mené nombres d'inquisitions, on massacré des familles entière de sorciers durant les trois siècles de chasse aux sorcières...

- Oui, c'est une sombre époque de nos Histoires communes...

- Professeur, avez-vous des remords quand vous mangez un poulet?

- Je ne vois pas trop le but de la question, mais non je ne crois pas, c'est l'ordre naturel des choses...

- Moi non plus, aucun remord, c'est naturel, les moldus également n'ont pas de remord à manger ce qui leur est inférieur, à exterminer ce qui les gènes..

- Je vois...

- Professeur , est-il vrai que les moldu tuent cette planète à cause de leur pollution, celle qui provient de leur "ingénieux" instruments qui leur permettent de pallier à leur incompétence magique?

- Malheureusement oui c'est vrai, les moldu provoquent des désastres climatiques...

- Professeurs, si, je ne sais pas, des scroutt à pétard envahissaient les parc de Poudlard, vous ne demanderiez pas à M. Fillitrus de nous en débarrasser grâce à une potion létale pour les scroutt?

- Je suppose que si...

- Alors j'ai une question, professeur...

- J'ai bien peur de savoir laquelle...

- Professeur pourquoi on ne peut pas tuer les moldus?

- Parce que ce n'est pas bien...

- Quelle différence avec le poulet, ou le scroutt à pétard ce sont des animaux nuisibles...

- Cependant il naît parfois chez eux des enfants doués de magie...

- Combien Professeur?

- Peu certes, mais cela prouve qu'ils peuvent être apparenté à nous...

- Comme les singes?

- Je ne crois pas...

- Savez-vous que les chimpanzés sont génétiquement a 97% semblable aux moldus?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi, ils souillent notre sang en produisant des aberrations de sangs mêlés...

- Il me semble que vous êtes une des ces...aberrations...

- Justement...alors pourquoi?

- J'avoue que ce doit être une question de morale, ce sont des être conscients...qui ont une morale...

- Qui sait si les poulets ne sont pas conscients...regardez nos chouettes!!!

- M. Jedusor, je vais réfléchir à cette épineuse question...

- Merci, Professeur...Pourquoi on ne peut pas tuer les moldus? C'est une question qui me hante...

Albus Dumbledore regarda partir l'adolescent d'un air fatigué... Tom l'inquiétait de plus en plus, sa haine contre les moldus ne cessait de croire et il devait avouer que son argumentation avait une valeur non contestable, même lui Albus Dumbledore devait avouer s'être remis en question. Le gosse avait un charisme indéniable. Il irait loin, et les rêves qu'il lui avait confiés étaient troublants...

Sirotant son thé Albus Dumbledore se fit la réflexion qu'un malheur se préparait...

Tom ouvrit les yeux se retourna et se rendormis doucement...Après tout, il avait écrasé un blatte hier, et ça ne lui posé pas de problèmes...Alors "Pourquoi ne pas tuer les moldus?"

_**Severus**_

Severus s'agita dans son lit, il entendait sa mère pleurer de l'autre coté de la cloisons, et les ressort du lit grincer. Il se mit a pleurer silencieusement la tête sous les couverture pour qu'Il ne l'entende pas... On lui avait dit souvent que tuer était il aurait voulu tuer son père à ce moment là... Serrant très fort un pull qu'il avait volé à sa mère et qu'il cachait dans son oreiller il se força à faire le vide, jusqu'à sombrer dans un inconscient bienfaiteur.

Severus ouvrit les yeux se tordit dans ses draps et posa le pied par terre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un air ronchon. En se détaillant dans la glace il se fit penser à son père et cette idée lui déplut hautement...il se glissa dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau sur lui dans le but de faire disparaître tous ses problèmes dans le siphon. Il pensa a sa vie, et soupira. Pourtant il se fichait pas mal de plaire ou non, mais être à la risée de tous n'était pas pour autant quelque chose de très agréable.

Severus se prélassait dans le parc bien à l'abri des regards avec un énorme livre de Défenses contre les forces du mal, quand les quatre Maraudeurs lui tombèrent dessus. Bien après Severus pendu à un arbre se jura de tous les détruire, de devenir fort de devenir leur bête noire... Et lorsqu'il revint en cours il étudia d'autant plus...

Severus embrassa le bas de la robe du très séduisant mage noir, un jeune Severus ivre de vengeance... Il trouvait l'homme beau et puissant. Sous le regard fier de Lucius, il se releva, et fixa son Maître. Voldemort lui posa la question...

- Severus mon enfant, pourquoi ne faut-il pas selon toi tuer les moldu?

-Je n'en sais, Maître, ils sont pourtant nuisibles...

- C'est la réponse que j'attendais de toi!

Severus s'inclina bien bas et sortit à reculons de la salle.

Severus abattit sa baguette et lança le sort de mort sur un moldu. Il eut une moue de dégoût face au corps avachi. Merlin que c'était répugnant! Mais plus encore que ce corps ce qui lui faisait venir la bile dans la gorge était les cris d'un petit garçon qui le regardait d'un regard terrifié. Severus tourna les talons laissant le môme à son chagrin dans la marre de sang. Ce n'était plus amusant...Plus du tout. Potter mort, son père qu'il avait lui-même exécuté, tout ça ne l'amusait plus. Il fallait qu'il aille demander à la seule personne qu'il savait être capable d'y répondre, la seule question à laquelle il n'avait pas trouver de réponse dans les livres...Il laissa derrière lui le môme qui braillait tout ce qu'il savait. Puis se ravisant il se retourna et lui adressa ces dernière parole, après un "révélo" bien placé qui lui confirma ce qu'il avait pressentit.

- Si tu veux les venger, devient fort, sans scrupules et quand tu seras grand vient me demander des comptes. Severus Snape, c'est moi, tu me demanderas, tu me trouveras et tu me tueras...peut-être.

Le mioche hocha la tête, puis se remit à pleurer sur le cadavre de sa mère. Severus transplana sans se retourner.

Severus entra dans le bureau du directeur sans frapper. Il ôtât sa cagoule et s'avachit sur le fauteuil qu'il utilisait étant élève quand il entrait dans ce bureau si familier. Le vieil homme leva la tête de ses dossiers et plongea dans les yeux du Mangemort. Severus remua un peu.

- Severus...

L'homme sursauta à la vue de l'affection qu'il ressentait alors que son prénom roulait sur la langue de son ancien directeur.

- Professeur Dumbledore...

- Voyons Severus, tu n'es plus un élève!

- Je Profes...euh, Albus, j'ai un problème...

Les yeux du Directeur pétillèrent de malice.

- Hum il me semble en effet que se soit le cas.

- Je suis devenu Mangemort par conviction...

- Non Severus soyez honnête envers vous, vous vouliez vous venger, vous vous êtes servis de Voldemort pour arriver à vos fins, et maintenant vous vous demandez ce qui vous pousse à rester à part la crainte.

- En quelque sorte.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous différencie de votre père maintenant, Severus?

Le Mangemort eut un violent sursaut puis baissa la tête comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Il vous frappait il frappait votre mère, vous étiez sans défense face à lui. Vous tuez des moldu maintenant Severus, des êtres sans défenses devant vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous différencie de votre père, je vous repose la question.

- Rien je suppose.

- Tout peut changer Severus.

- Le jour de mon intronisation Voldemort m'a posé une question, je n'ai pas eut de réponse...Pourquoi ne faut-il pas tuer les moldus?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse Severus, mais admettons un moment que nous pussions les tuer, et nous pouvons le faire, c'est si simple, quelqu'un disait un jour:"Nous avons tous le pouvoir de tuer nos semblable, mais n'en abusons pas trop.." Quel serait l'intérêt?

- Voldemort pense qu'ils sont nuisibles...

- Voldemort a des préjugés, tout comme toi, il un raisonnement tout a fait séduisant et correct si on y pense...Cependant, nous gagnons à les connaître, il sont astucieux, mais comme tout peuple ils ont leur défaut. Maintenant j'ai moi-même une question: Quel intérêt il y aurait à les tuer?

- Nous serions tranquilles sans nul besoin de nous cacher je suppose...et nous soulagerions la Terre...

- C'est un point de vue, mais de quel droit nous nous permettrions de détruire ce que la Terre a mis tant de temps a faire aboutir même dans son imperfection...

- Les moldu tuent bien des animaux qui sont en voie de disparitions...

- Eh bien est-ce une raison de faire pareil?

Severus se laissa à réfléchir.

- Severus, aurais-je le plaisir de vous voir rester ce soir pour dîner vous êtes mon hôte. Ainsi nous aurons le loisir de rediscuter de cela demain et d'envisager d'autres choses...

- Avec plaisir Albus...

Severus émergea des draps de soie verte, s'étira lentement. Encore une journée à enseigner à des incapables morpions. Il sourit intérieurement, au moins il pouvait se regarder dans le miroir le matin sans être envahit par une vague de dégoût. Il se rappelait de ce lendemain de discussion avec Albus, il s'était racheté une conduite, une vie, peut-être pas un honneur mais un peu d'estime de soi au moins. Il avait suivit sa conscience, Potter était mort avec Lily...

Quelque part il aurait voulu faire plus mais au moins il avait sauvé des vie, il n'avait pas racheté ses crimes mais au moins il avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste.

Black était derrière les barreaux, Pettigrow mort. Lupin ailleurs. Lupin, le seul qu'il avait plus ou moins apprécié...il laissa tomber cette idée et fini de se cacher sous ses robes noires...Il soupira...En fait il n'aurait jamais de réponse à sa question...quelque part il soupçonnait qu'il n'y en avait pas...

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Eresh': **Voili voilou...chapitre bizarre faut pas dire que j'ai pas prévenu...Bref, moi je trouve ça nul, mais bon...je vous laisse juger, einh...bon sinon, oui je dors avec mon canard en peluche? Et alors? %regarde autour d'elle% Que celui ou celle qui ne dors pas avec une peluche me jette la première plume!!!!!

Bon plus sérieusement, je sais pas is je mettrait la suite, c'est selon si vous appréciez ou non...please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws %shibi eyes% Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
